Eo NavalisSemper Fidelis
by cool cat2
Summary: Can Mac handle being a trainee in the United States Navy?


Title: Eo Navalis/Semper Fidelis Author: Cool Cat Rating: PG Classification: Romance/Adventure Pairing: H/M Archiving: With Author Permission Summary: Can Mac handle being a trainee in the United States Navy? AN: Thanks to all my wonderful beta readers you guys were great! Enjoy the story and I love reviews send them to cool_cat4_@yahoo.com  
  
0700 Zulu JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE  
  
"Webb, whatever it is you need my people for, you can not have them. I'm swamped," Admiral AJ Chegwidden snapped.  
  
"Oh, come on, AJ. You're a SEAL. Can't you reach to assist a colleague?" Webb attempted to lighten the mood, since he really needed the JAG's help.  
  
"Only far enough to break your nose."  
  
"I remember." Webb interrupted as he automatically rubbed his nose where AJ had punched him years before. "Look, I need the assistance of Rabb and Mac to investigate a situation on the USS Essex."  
  
AJ looked at Webb sort of strangely and answered, "Webb, I've never heard of the USS Essex."  
  
Annoyed, Webb just answered, "Can't I explain this all at once?"  
  
AJ glared at the CIA agent, then pushed a button on his phone. "Tiner, get me Rabb and Mackenzie."  
  
"Aye, sir," the petty officer replied.  
  
A few minutes later, the team walked in and stood at attention. AJ looked at Webb as he instructed the junior officers, "At ease. You both know Webb."  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Mac said as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
AJ warned the agent, "As I've said before, the assignments are strictly voluntary, Webb."  
  
The agent handed Mac and Harm a file containing case information as he spoke. "The murder of Trainee Anderson occurred on board the USS Essex yesterday. I know you've never heard of the Essex because it is an experimental training program between the Navy and CIA." Webb continued, "The program is designed to teach Trainees to fly directly off a carrier and to improve their intelligence skills at the same time. They come to the carrier after an intensive two years of training to log flight hours with instructors."  
  
Harm nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard this. "So Webb, you're telling me the Navy and CIA are collaborating?"  
  
"Yes, this system was thought to help the aviators log more hours before they rotate into a normal squadron," Webb answered.  
  
AJ leaned back in his executive chair. "Webb, why the hell do you need my people for this?"  
  
"Look, the Essex is a classified ship. Her crew isn't the only thing experimental, and I need people I can trust and who fly."  
  
Mac and Harm were watching their commanding officer, who gave them a slight nod.  
  
"OK, Webb, we're in," Harm replied.  
  
"Great. Now, we have developed a cover for you..." he began.  
  
"Covers?" Mac interrupted. "I thought we could just go as ourselves."  
  
Webb gave her a half-apologetic smile. "We are sending you as a trainee. You will perform with the rest of her crew." Mac sighed in resignation as Webb continued. "You will be on the inside reporting to Harm, one of flight instructors."  
  
At this point, Harm interrupted, "Do you really need Mac? You know she gets airsick."  
  
Webb sighed, " I don't have a choice. Hopefully she will only have to go up with you and pack plenty of Dramamine patches."  
  
Mac had casually flipped through the file as he briefed them. She came to their names: Trainee Sarah O'Hara and Captain Harmon Rafe. "We'll do it, but you will owe us!" Harm pointed at the agent.  
  
"Big time," he acknowledged. "If this goes well you will both be promoted. Everything is in order for your arrival. Your records have been changed, and here are your plane tickets. You leave on Monday morning at 0700." "That it?" AJ asked.  
  
Webb nodded.  
  
AJ dismissed the JAG lawyers, and as they turned to leave, he said, "Harm, Mac, be careful."  
  
"Aye sir," they replied.  
  
=============================================================  
  
0730 Zulu Mac's Office  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Mac sat down in her chair and faced Harm. "Harm, do you think that I can do this? I mean, can I really become a Navy trainee?"  
  
"Look Mac, it's only Friday. Why don't I ask Webb to get us some time in a Tomcat."  
  
Mac seemed more at ease when she replied, "OK." At this point, Harm exited to his own office to put in a call to Webb.  
  
=============================================================  
  
0735 Zulu Harm's Office  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm quickly dialed Webb and after three rings, he got a response. "Webb." Harm spoke briefly with him and secured flight time for him and Mac at Andrews. For the rest of day, he wrapped up pending cases until he heard a knock at his door. The door opened and their stood Mac who looked and him and said, "Ready to go, sailor?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he grabbed his stuff.  
  
Harm spoke with Mac in the elevator. "Look, I secured flight time tomorrow and Sunday at Andrews. Why don't you come to dinner tonight and I'll explain G resistance training."  
  
After thinking a moment, Mac replied, "OK. Let me go home first and change, and then I'll be over."  
  
They both walked off to their respective cars.  
  
========================================================== 1800 Zulu Georgetown Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac entered her apartment and greeted Jingo at the door. She quickly walked to her closet to select something to wear. As she was doing this, she began to think about how crazy this mission was. Can I really make it as Navy, she thought, as images of Marine boot camp flashed through her mind. But then she remembered, Dammit I am a devil dog marine and I can do this. With a newfound resolve, she headed out the door.  
  
============================================================= 1805 Zulu South of Union Station Harm's Apartment  
  
Harm quickly reached his apartment where he proceeded to change out of his uniform and order a pizza: half-dead cow and half veggie, of course. Just as he had finished changing, he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door, he could only stare at a beautiful Mac dressed in jeans and black knit shirt. My god, she is so beautiful, he thought.  
  
"Harm ... Harm. " He finally snapped out of his daze when he heard Mac calling his name, "Earth to Harm, do you read me?"  
  
"Huh?" He zoned back in.  
  
"Where do you want to put these?"  
  
"Over on the coffee table, we can go over it later and I took the liberty of ordering pizza." He was cut off as another knock sounded. "Ahh, that must be dinner."  
  
Harm joined Mac over on the couch and they ate the pizza while they discussed the G training. As Harm took a bite of pizza, he began to brief Mac. "OK, think of the Tomcat just like the many times you've been up in the Stearman with me. You're a great pilot -- I'm going to teach you how to handle G forces." "How are you going to do this? You know I hate tomcats," questioned Mac between bites.  
  
Harm answered with confidence. "There is only one crucial thing you need to remember before entering a high G maneuver. Tense your body starting with your toes."  
  
Mac looked at Harm is disbelief. "And just how do you expect me to do this?"  
  
Harm looked at her a minute and said, "Look, let's look over the file first, and then I'll show you."  
  
Mac picked up the file and began to read about the death of Trainee Anderson and her RIO, Trainee Tracy. "Oh my god, Harm -- look at how they were murdered."  
  
Harm quickly read the report and gasped; it showed that airplane's canopy emergency release had been tampered with so that on takeoff it would blow. This instantly snapped the necks of each trainee. When he finished reading this he suddenly thought, I fear for her safety on this mission.   
  
Harm spoke softly to Mac, "You know we are both going to have to be careful out there."  
  
Mac answered, "I know. Now are you showing me that technique or not."  
  
"OK," Harm agreed. He began by grasping her shoulders, causing Mac to shudder, and said, "OK, pretend your body is the airplane. You rock gently to the left and then to the right." He rocked as he said this then he said, "Close your eyes and focus on being inside the Tomcat. You see the radio, altimeter, and airspeed indicators in front of you. An alarm sounds and you have to break hard right. OK, Mac, tense your toes." He felt her tense under his hands and he jerked her body to the right.  
  
Mac's eyes flew open. She stared up at him and said, "That felt so real -- and I didn't even feel ..." She trailed off as she realized Harm's hands were gently kneading her shoulders, since she had forgotten to relax.  
  
As Harm was kneading her shoulders she let out a contented sigh and he thought, I love her. Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a quick kiss on Mac's lips. Startled, Mac got up and stated, "Harm, it is late and I better get going." She grabbed her things and headed out the door. Harm sat still shocked on the couch and berated himself for actually kissing her.  
  
  
  
0730 Zulu  
  
Andrews Air Force Base  
  
Harm was standing in front of a Tomcat in his flight suit when he saw Mac walking toward him. She walked up and simply said, "Hi."  
  
He returned the greeting as he tossed her a flight suit. Mac quickly returned, dressed as a Navy pilot, and the journey began. Harm handed Mac a preflight checklist and said, "Walk with me as we check this bird out." He quickly walked with her to check the wings, gear, control surfaces and fuel. After the pre-flight Harm announced, "OK, you ready to go, ninja girl?"  
  
After a deep breath, Mac nodded her head yes in response. Soon the pair was at angels twenty as Harm began to speak to Mac. "OK, first we are going to do a wing wave, which doesn't change the G force -- the plane just rolls from left to right."  
  
Mac responded, "OK, Harm, let's roll."  
  
Harm gently rolled the wings and asked, "How you doing back there?"  
  
After a second Mac answered, "Fine."  
  
Harm decided it was time to do an aileron roll. "OK, Mac, start tensing. Even though it's just one G, it might make you sick -- but remember you have to relax afterwards."  
  
Mac considered this. "OK, let's do it."  
  
Harm gently rolled to the right and rolled the Tomcat around with ease. Quickly he asked, "OK, marine, how are you back there?"  
  
After a second Mac replied, "I'm just fine."  
  
For the rest of their flight time the pair did loops, rolls, split S's, hammerheads, and dives. As the plane rolled to a stop in front of the hangar, Mac appeared like she could handle the Gs with the best of them. Harm quickly hopped down and assisted Mac in getting out. Looking no worse for wear, Mac commented, "Hey, Harm, do you want to grab a bite to eat? Then I'm going home to sleep."  
  
Harm easily replied, "Yeah, let's do that, and I know doing maneuvers all morning wears a guy out."  
  
1300 Zulu  
  
Beltway Burgers  
  
"Argh ... come on, Mac, I can't believe you're taking me to a place where they serve dead cow" whined Harm.  
  
"Oh, Harm, live a little. You're still eating your rabbit food." Mac laughed: sometimes he reminded her of a little kid.  
  
Harm took a bite of his salad. "Hey, I know you want to go home and go to bed, but I need to give you a flight manual before you go home."  
  
Mac looked up from her burger and said, "OK." The pair quickly finished eating and headed for Harm's apartment. 1350 Zulu North of Union Station  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
As Harm fiddled with his door, he spoke to Mac. "Um, just make yourself at home while I dig for that flight manual."  
  
Mac flopped on the couch while he dug around. In his bedroom, Harm easily found the manual, but sat on the bed in deep thought. Can I ask her about the kiss? Does she feel the same -- did she even notice?  
  
Harm quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Mac standing in front of him. She looked at him strangely and nervously said, "I , um ... heard a noise and I came to see if you were OK."  
  
He quickly answered, "Ah, yeah, I'm fine. But I wanted to talk to you ..." He trailed off in uncertainty as he made a spot for her on his bed. Mac sat down and looked at him. Harm began to speak. "Mac, about yesterday, when I kissed -- I didn't ..."  
  
Mac jumped angrily. "Look, Harm, I already know what you are going to say and it will have to wait until after the mission." She quickly grabbed the manual and ran out the door.  
  
Harm sat back and thought, Great. I've done it yet again. 1530 Zulu Georgetown  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac walked tiredly into her apartment and tossed the manual on the table. She walked into her bedroom and kicked her shoes off while she changed into sweats. Exhausted, she crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Memories of rejection and a certain Navy pilot began to flood her mind. All of sudden, she was on a dock in Norfolk, and Harm was kissing her. But wait -- he was kissing his ex-girlfriend ... Next, she was jolted to him changing his designator. "Dammit, why am I the only one crying?" Even after a tearful goodbye, he never could say the words, so he just ran away from her ... Then on the ferry, they were going to wait an eternity when he said, "Not yet ... I'm only like this with you." Ugh -- this man just couldn't see the light! And then, on the night of her engagement party, he had the nerve to kiss her with no explanation whatsoever. After all this, he still comforted the Video Princess over her when she needed him more! Finally, rejected again on the Guadalcanal. He just couldn't answer her and he NEVER would.  
  
Spontaneously, Mac was jolted from her sleep. She sat up and thought, He'll never love me. Oh well, might as well go back to sleep. It's not like love has kept you awake before. 0730 Zulu The Next Day (Sunday)  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac awoke as sun streamed in through the apartment windows. As the hot water from the shower washed away the dreams of the previous night, she suddenly remembered, Oh no -- I'm supposed to go flying with Harm again today.  
  
As she stepped out of the shower, Mac knew that Harm would be out running. Hurrying to the phone, she quickly dialed.  
  
"Hi, you've reached Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Jr. Leave a message after the beep." Beep  
  
"Hey, Harm, it's Mac and I, um ... don't feel so great today. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel. But I'll see you Monday at 0700." After she unplugged her phone, she curled up with a glass of tea to leaf through the flight manual. 0715 Zulu North of Union Station  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
Harm walked in the door hot and sweaty from his run. He decided to jump in the shower before he went to meet Mac. While the water was running over him, he began to think about Mac. You need to tell her you LOVE her. Stop running.  
  
These thoughts were rapidly jarred when the water suddenly ran cold. "Damn this old building," Harm screeched as he jumped from the shower. Glancing at the clock, he quickly dressed, but unable to ignore the voice in his head, he decided to tell Mac he loved her in the air today.  
  
Walking to the door, he grabbed his jacket and started to open the door -- but not before his eye caught the blinking light. He quickly walked over and punched play. Mac is going to hate me now that I'm running late.   
  
Her voice drifted into the room. "Hey, Harm, it's Mac and I, um ... don't feel so great today. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel. But I'll see you Monday at 0700."  
  
Harm was shocked beyond belief; it was unlike her to ever be sick. He reached down and picked the phone and dialed. *Ring.Ring* "Huh, no answer," Harm spoke to no one in particular. Next, he tried her cell phone where he left a message for her. "Hey, Mac, it's Harm. I got your message -- uh, call me back when you get this."  
  
Sitting down on the sofa, he sighed. Oh well -- she probably just went out to the store or something.  
  
============================================================= 1600 Zulu  
  
Georgetown  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac had sat reading all afternoon and now she realized how stiff she was. Reading all that stuff about flaps, emergency procedures, ejection, autopilot and the envelope of a Tomcat wore her out. She got up and stretched her tired muscles while she grabbed a sandwich from the fridge. As she ate, she decided she would go running in the park, since she had missed her early morning run due to a certain arrogant pilot.  
  
Meanwhile South of Union Station  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
It was growing late and Harm dialed Mac's number for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Exasperated, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Driving along in his Corvette toward Georgetown, he wondered where Mac could be. He knocked swiftly on her apartment door. When he received no answer, he banged this time louder. Well, she obviously wasn't home. She wouldn't be at JAG, so that just left her other favorite spot, the park. 1630 Zulu  
  
The Park  
  
Once Harm reached the park in record time, he took off jogging, looking for Mac. Meanwhile, Mac was already well into her run when she was suddenly knocked down by an unknown force. As she got up, she was seriously prepared to injure her assailant.  
  
"Mac, you had me so worried," Harm quickly stated before she could attack him.  
  
Mac stuttered, "Harm what are you -- why are you -- "  
  
Not having the nerve to speak just then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her so she would keep walking. "I'm here because I was really worried about you and I need to talk to you, Sarah," he responded.  
  
Mac was slightly shocked by his use of her given name, but she continued anyway. "First, I unplugged my phone, second, I am a marine, and third, I'm pissed at --" She stopped herself abruptly hoping Harm hadn't heard that last part.  
  
Harm now summoned his nerve. "Mac, you were going to say you were pissed at me, weren't you?" When she didn't respond, he took a gamble. "Sarah, I know you said to wait until after the mission, but I can't." At the use of her given name, she looked up. He drew her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
She responded, but only for a second before the marine in her took over. She looked at him and said, "Did you think your flattery would work on me like it did on all your other girlfriends? Well, it won't." In her rage, she drew back and slapped him, and ran toward her car parked at the edge of the park. Her screeching tires pierced the otherwise silent night.  
  
0700 Zulu Monday Morning  
  
Andrews Air Force Base  
  
Mac and Harm met on the helipad for their flight to the Essex. Mac quickly saluted Harm. "Captain."  
  
Harm snapped a return salute and said, "Trainee." Soon they were aboard and flying towards the Essex.  
  
After about forty-five minutes, the pilot turned and said, "Captain, ETA in five."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," replied Harm. Both Trainee O'Hara and Captain Rafe arrived without further incident. 0815 Zulu Location Classified  
  
USS Essex  
  
Once on board, Mac discovered she would be rooming with a Trainee Sally Ohms, the previous roommate of Trainee Anderson. She stepped into the room and was quickly greeted by an outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm Sally Ohms, and you are?"  
  
Mac extended her hand, "Sarah O'Hara. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sally."  
  
As Sally grabbed one of Mac's bags, she said, "Hey you're a little bit late, aren't you?"  
  
Easily, Mac responded, "Yeah, order snafu."  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm supposed to meet someone. But don't forget we have a briefing at 1000."  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks for the heads up." Mac was grateful she had mentioned this  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A lieutenant in communications quickly placed a call. "Yes, boss, the packages have safely arrived.." 0959  
  
Briefing Room  
  
When Mac walked into the briefing room, she noted Harm standing next to twelve other instructors. Suddenly, Admiral Adams walked in. Everyone stood and saluted. He walked to the front of the room and said, "At ease. I have received your instructor assignments from the Secnav." He began to shout the assignments, "Trainee Ohms to Captain Greeny, Trainee Fox to Captain Rainy, and Trainee O'Hara to Captain Rafe. Now then, the flight training starts in two weeks. For now you will listen and learn from your instructor about the basics of flight."  
  
Admiral Adams stood and said, "Dismissed." All of the trainees executed dismissal turns.  
  
============================================================= 2000 Zulu  
  
Trainee O'Hara's Quarters  
  
Mac and her roommate were trading stories when Mac decided to ask, "Sally, what was your former roommate like?"  
  
Sally thought a minute, wanting to ease her guilty conscience, and answered. "Anderson was a nice person, but she was always seeing some lieutenant in communications and she was hiding something."  
  
Quickly Mac asked, "What do you think it was?"  
  
Sally became frustrated and said, "Look, why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
Calmly Mac replied, "Look, I'm the new trainee here and I'm just trying to learn all I can." 0950 Zulu  
  
The Next Day  
  
Harm's Quarters  
  
Harm had been briefed by Admiral Adams that they could instruct their trainees wherever they felt it was productive, so he got word to Trainee O'Hara to meet him in his quarters. Just then, a knock sounded at the hatch, and he yelled, "Come in."  
  
Mac quickly slipped inside and shut the hatch behind her. She gave a crisp salute and said, "Good morning, sir."  
  
Harm almost laughed and said, "Come on, Mac."  
  
She quickly responded, "Captain, someone could overhear us."  
  
After a minute, Harm was pulling Mac out the door. They walked deck after deck until they reached the fantail of the carrier, where the tomcats could be heard roaring above deck. As Harm sat down, he asked, "Suit you better, marine?"  
  
Softly Mac replied, "Much, Harm."  
  
Eagerly he questioned, "So what have you learned so far?"  
  
Mac relayed what she knew. "My roommate, a Trainee Ohms, was the former roommate of the victim. She said that Anderson had contact with a lieutenant in communications, and that's all I know."  
  
Harm thought for a second, then said, "Mac, we can't just ask all these lieutenants in communications -- so what if we set a trap?" He quickly relayed his plan to her ...  
  
1115 Zulu  
  
Communications Room  
  
Harm briskly walked to the phone and asked to place a ship to shore call. "Yes, Admiral, we have a suspect. Now we just need to apprehend them."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The same lieutenant placed another frantic call to the boss.  
  
"This is Ragland."  
  
"Boss, Rabb and MacKenzie have been disappearing at frequent intervals, and he placed a call to JAG."  
  
Ragland answered, "Well, we will just have to up our time table. Make it three days after flight training begins. And bring Trainee Ohms up to date, and see if she knows where MacKenzie goes."  
  
The lieutenant spoke with Ohms and she informed him, "No, lieutenant, I don't know, but I'll be ready."  
  
=============================================================  
  
30,000 Feet  
  
It was now three days into the flight training, and Mac was doing amazingly well. Harm executed a split S and showed Mac how to fire the guns back toward the enemy.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The lieutenant. was below deck, damaging the catapult so that it would only function for one takeoff. Ohms, dressed as part of the deck crew, quickly loosened the trap wires. In a few minutes, both came up to the fight deck, dressed in the flight gear they had stolen from the scheduled training crew. Before anyone could react, they were airborne.  
  
30,000 Feet  
  
Harm and Mac were just coming out of a maneuver when they heard, "Good afternoon, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie. It's so nice to actually have a target to fire at."  
  
Both knew their covers had been blown, so Harm answered, "Who is this?"  
  
"Well, since I'm going to kill you anyway, I might as well tell you. I am Lieutenant Buck, and Lieutenant Ohms is my RIO; we work for Ragland."  
  
Shocked Mac questioned, "You mean the Ragland from a couple of years ago?" Buck laughed, "Very good Colonel you of all people should know that Ragland hates Harm and of course Singer just had to join the party for you personally..  
  
Harm cursed -- he knew they would kill them and all they had to fight back with were guns. Quickly he radioed the ship and was told they couldn't launch anything. He started to talk to Mac. "OK, Mac, what do you see?"  
  
Mac answered, "Uh, 25,000 feet and closing in ten."  
  
Harm thought for a minute. "OK, Mac, we'll just have to out-fly them until I can get a clear shot with guns."  
  
Mac responded jokingly, "Why does this remind me of Russia?"  
  
Harm contemplated this and knew he had to tell her or he may never get the chance. "Sarah, I may never get the chance to tell you this again, but I want you know that I love you."  
  
At the use of her first name Mac was shocked -- and even more shocked when she heard what he had to say. She softly responded, "Hey, flyboy, we are going to make it ... and I love you, too."  
  
Just then, the missile incoming alarm sounded and Harm pulled up sharply.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The captain of the Essex was shouting orders. "I want those wires and catapults fixed ASAP."  
  
A crewman responded, "The wires will be ok to go but the catapults will be fixed in ten."  
  
The captain retorted, "In ten the battle will be over."  
  
  
  
30,000 Feet  
  
Harm and Mac managed to dodge the first missile by turning into the sun since it was heat seeking. Then Lieutenant Buck launched a second missile.  
  
"OK, Mac, what do you see?"  
  
"Harm, break hard left now -- deploying chaff and flares."  
  
The second missile exploded in front of them. Harm began to talk with Mac. "How ya doing back there, ninja girl?"  
  
She replied, "Just peachy!"  
  
"OK, Mac, I'm betting that Buck is out of missiles or he would have fired again. Are you ready to take him out?"  
  
"Yes, Harm, let's get this over with and go home."  
  
"OK, Mac, where is he?" Harm questioned.  
  
Mac answered, "Turn right thirty degrees and you should be nearly on top of him -- now."  
  
Harm came up behind Buck and fired. His shot missed. He dove down and dodged Buck's round of gunfire. Once again he popped up and fired. This time he hit Buck, and the other plane was dropping. But the lieutenant managed to get off a shot, shattering the canopy. Mac radioed the carrier, "USS Essex, this is training one. Send rescue to 65( North and 35( West for capture of Lieutenants Buck and Ohms to be held until questioning and call JAG immeadiately and have Lt. Lauren Singer detained."  
  
Now she realized plexi-glass was scattered all around her. "Harm! Harm, you still with me?"  
  
Weakly Harm responded, "Yeah." After surveying his condition, he decided they would not eject. "OK, Mac, I need you to be my eyes. I have a piece of plexi in my eye."  
  
Mac quickly objected, "But wouldn't it be safer to eject?"  
  
Harm responded, "No, Sarah, I will not eject again -- especially with you."  
  
Knowing she couldn't win, Mac sighed and said, "OK, turn left ... keep going ... and hold. In about five minutes we should be near the Essex." Again she radioed, "USS Essex, this is training one. Pilot is injured but wants to make the trap. ETA five minutes."  
  
The captain responded, "Roger that. You are cleared to land -- and it's nice to meet you, Colonel."  
  
Mac responded, "Roger that, and thank you, sir." =============================================================  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The Essex was rolling out emergency crew and was going to general quarters in preparations for the emergency landing. In the brig, Lieutenants Buck and Ohms were sitting dejectedly, not believing their plan failed.  
  
On Final Approach to USS Essex  
  
Mac was directing Harm in. "OK, Harm, throttle back."  
  
Harm did as he was instructed. She responded, "Good, now nose down and prepare for impact."  
  
The wheels screeched to halt on the third wire. Mac breathed a sign of relief and said, "That was close."  
  
Harm responded, "Yeah, but we made it. After you're debriefed, meet me in the fantail; and Mac, unzip your flight suit and tear off the patch sewn there."  
  
The emergency crew popped the rescue hatch and assisted Harm and Mac out. As Mac saw Harm being led away, she yelled over the noise, "Captain I sure will."  
  
Harm turned around and flashed her a faint smile. Before Mac headed to debriefing, she wondered what Harm was up to, so she stopped and ripped off the material. Inside she found a velcro patch similar to the one she was wearing ... except this one said: Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie RIO "Ninja Girl". Quickly she pulled off her trainee patch and replaced it with her new one. As she walked, she thought, If Webb knew we had our real identities with us, he'd kill us. 1600 Zulu  
  
Captain's Stateroom  
  
"Well, Captain, it appears as if we haven't been properly introduced Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, JAG Corps." she brought her hand up in a salute.  
  
Captain Lewis returned her salute and said, "Well, a Mr. Webb took the liberty of filling me in, but your CO wants a full report. You're dismissed, Colonel."  
  
As Mac was walking out the hatch, the captain said, "Oh, and Colonel -- Admiral Adams and I think that was some damn fancy flying. You could have been a credit to the Navy."  
  
As Mac stepped out she said, "Thank you, sir."  
  
After placing a call to the admiral, she had been informed by him that Sturgis would take care of Ohms and Buck. Plus, she found out that Singer was on her way to Iceland after a speedy trail for being in league with Ragland. Now she was free to find her flyboy. After a brief stop in sickbay, she was informed that the commander had been released about twenty minutes ago. Mac thanked the corpsman and quickly made her way to the fantail several decks below.  
  
1715 Zulu  
  
Fantail of the USS Essex  
  
Harm was still in his flight suit, sitting on the hard metal and patiently waiting. Mac approached softly and spoke. "Hey, flyboy."  
  
He turned and stood. "Hey, Mac, I know I'm not wearing dress whites and gold wings, but will they do?"  
  
She turned and replied, "As I recall, Harm, I once told you they were highly overrated."  
  
Swiftly, Harm cupped her face in his hands and kissed her ever so gently. Mac responded by deepening it into a passionate kiss. She sighed. "Oh, Harm, I could get used to this."  
  
"I know, Sarah, but we have a flight to catch."  
  
Mac smiled. "I know."  
  
Together they walked up to the flight deck to be dismissed and return to Washington.  
  
=========================================================== 0700 Zulu Falls Church Virginia JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm and Mac both arrived at JAG headquarters on Friday morning. Tiner came into Mac's office. "Ma'am, the Admiral wants to see you and Commander Rabb ASAP."  
  
Mac looked up from her paperwork. "OK, Tiner. I'll get the commander." She rose from her chair and walked towards Harm's office. When she opened the door, her knees almost buckled: she was shocked to see that Harm was in his dress whites. Regaining her poise, she said, "Uh, Harm, the Admiral wants to see us."  
  
Harm looked up. "OK."  
  
At the door, Harm knocked and was greeted with a gruff "Enter."  
  
Harm and Mac came to attention in front of the Admiral. He spoke. "At ease. I was very impressed with the job you two did, and Mr. Webb on behalf of the State Department would like to show his gratitude."  
  
Both Harm and Mac now noticed Webb in the corner of the room. Admiral Chegwidden stood and said, "Colonel, Commander, if you will follow me." He stepped out into the bullpen. 0710 Zulu Bullpen  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
As they stepped out, someone shouted, "Attention on deck."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden said, "At ease. On behalf of the State Department, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. is promoted to Captain." AJ then said, "Repeat after me.. I Harmon David Rabb having been promoted to Captain in the United States Navy do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of this office.. So help me God", Harm finished.  
  
AJ pinned on the promotion and Harm returned a crisp salute.  
  
Next, he moved on to Mac, repeating almost the same words. "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, on behalf of the State Department, you are promoted to full colonel." As he pinned on the promotion, Mac returned a crisp salute.  
  
Then AJ spoke to both officers. "Now, I expect you both to uphold these ranks with the duty and honor you've shown in your great service. Captain, I believe you and the Colonel can do the honors for each other?"  
  
Simultaneously they said, "Yes, sir." Then Harm broke in. "Sir, if may interrupt for one second."  
  
AJ was surprised by this, but said, "A brief moment."  
  
Harm stepped over to face Mac and said, "On behalf of the United States Navy ..." He removed his gold wings from his uniform and pinned them on hers. With tears glistening in her eyes, she returned his salute. Taking one pace forward, she placed both her hands around his neck, pulled his face down to hers, and initiated a 15-second kiss with 'military precision'.  
  
  
  
There was only one problem. As their kiss deepened, Mac's knees started to buckle, until she was wholly supported by Harm's strong arms and firm grip. The staff grinned widely, as their colleagues became lost in their embrace -- all glad the 'time' had come for these two, and more importantly wondering whose day in the pool it was.  
  
They managed to draw back on the 15 seconds allotted, and once more came to attention. Somehow Mac managed an about-face turn, and faced the Admiral, saying somewhat breathlessly, "Mission executed, sir."  
  
The Admiral just barely smiled, but gruffly said, "Indeed, Colonel. I expect you both back here on Monday morning. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and Mac saluted and said, "Aye sir."  
  
The End? Depends on what you say in your reviews send them to cool_cat4_@yahoo.com  
  
Trans: Eo Navalis/Semper Fidelis Latin for Go Navy!/Always Faithful 


End file.
